Molestando a Kurogane
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Nada es más divertido que molestar a Kurogane usando en su contra los sentimientos que tiene hacía su princesa


Después de mucho tiempo, a mi inspiración se le ocurrió al fin otro KuroTomo luego de "una fiesta de té" y no quise parar de escribirlo. Aunque sinceramente me hubiese gustado se le ocurriera con algo relacionado a la lista de KuroTomo pero en fin. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? XD

**DISCLAIMER**: TRC no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco los personajes. Les pertenece a las Diosas enredadoras de mentes CLAMP (XD)

**Molestando a Kurogane**

Es de noche absoluta, por lo que los guardias se sorprenden con una luz repentina que ciega a todos pero no pierden su deber de proteger el castillo y con sus armas apuntando esperan listos el ataque enemigo.

No se esperaron encontrar a tres hombres de diferentes edades y diversos de vestimenta y personalidad. Uno de ellos, moreno y alto, los reconoce y se pone en pose de líder.

—Soy Kurogane. Protector de la princesa Tsukoyomi.

Los soldados lo reconocen de inmediato y guardan sus espadas en posición de saludo.

Los viajeros de los mundos llegaron a Nihon.

Syaoran sonríe de ver a Kurogane feliz (a su modo) de estar en su hogar. Fye también lo noto y posiblemente anda pensando en cómo molestarlo. Y Mokona solo da enormes saltos al castillo mientras canta.

Entran al castillo, cuyas puertas se abrieron por sí mismas, y lo primero que ven es a la princesa Tomoyo riendo por las palabras de un hombre desconocido.

Y es un desconocido para el ninja porque nunca lo ha visto entre las amistades de Tomoyo y por eso le molesta. De seguro es alguien que conoció en su ausencia. Fye lo escucha gruñir y no contiene la risa.

—Kurowan está celoso.

—¡Celoso! — Mokona lo apoya.

—¿Quién está celoso?— Al ninja le cabrea su comentario porque es cierto. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Ni a él o a la misma Tomoyo.

Entonces Tomoyo gira su rostro para verlos y sonríe ampliamente al ver a Kurogane antes de recibir a Mokona en sus brazos.

_—_Bienvenido a casa Kurogane. — Él es el primero que ella saluda antes siquiera de notar a los demás. —Syaoran-san, Fye-san, sean bienvenidos y descansen durante su visita. También tú, Mokona-san. — Con una mano le acaricia el blanco pelaje con suavidad y cariño.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. — Dijo Syaoran.

—Muchas gracias. — Sigue Fye y luego mira al acompañante de la princesa. —Mucho gusto, soy Fye D. Flourite.

—Un placer. — El hombre es de pelo corto y negro con tono azulado y gafas que protege sus ojos azules. Por sus ropas finas, debe ser alguien de la nobleza. —Mi nombre es Eriol.

—Eriol-sama es un joven Rey de tierras extranjeras. — Tomoyo lo presenta mientras lo señala con la mano. Los dedos están tan cerca de tocar al tal Eriol que Kurogane quiere ponerse entre los dos. —Mi hermana lo invitó a quedarse en el palacio durante su estancia.

—¿Y desde cuando Amaterasu es tan amable? — Se queja el ninja.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que dudas de mi amabilidad? — La susodicha se apareció bastante molesta a pesar que se ve en un semblante neutro. —Has regresado a meternos en más problemas.

—¡No me confundas contigo!

—Kurogane, háblale con más respeto a la Emperatriz. — Acusa Souma.

—Recuerda que si no fuera por mi amabilidad, seguirías en las calles y muerto de hambre.

—Neesama, fui yo quien lo recogió. — Dijo Tomoyo con su sonrisa tranquila pero llena de travesura.

—Ohh… es verdad. — Dice mientras alza la vista en resignación.

—¡No hablen de mí como si fuera un perro de la calle!

—¡Un perro~! — Canturrea Mokona mientras salta por el lugar.

Amaterasu suspira molesta con los ojos clavados en el ninja queriendo matar a Mokona y luego observa a su hermana. A la vista de todo el mundo se ve igual pero no engaña a la Emperatriz, ella ve sin problemas que la princesa está muy feliz de ver una vez más a su guardián y preciado amigo.

—Eriol-sama. — Souma corta la algarabía observando al joven mencionado. — Su carruaje está listo para el viaje.

—Es una lástima que hayan llegado cuando el Rey ya se volvía a su tierra. — Comenta la Emperatriz mientras Kurogane lo negaba en su mente. Le alegra y ojala no ande más en su casa… al menos cuando él no está. — Tsukoyomi los acompañará a cenar mientras escolto al Rey a su carruaje.

—No es necesario Amaterasu. — Eriol alza las dos manos. — Ya he recibido mucha amabilidad. Incluso me ha prestado parte de su escolta. — Él no para de sonreír y eso le molesta al samurái.

—Insistí en invitarlo, debo cumplir mi función de anfitriona hasta que llegue seguro. — Y sin más empieza a caminar a la salida con Souma detrás.

—Fue un placer. — Eriol se inclina ante los recién llegados.

—Que tenga un buen viaje. — Dijeron los viajeros al mismo tiempo que se inclinan, excepto Kurogane.

—Muchas gracias… y gracias a usted Tomoyo-sama. Me he divertido un montón con su sentido del humor y en decepcionar a su hermana mayor.

Tomoyo se ríe bajo y divertida. Señal de un secreto que comparte con él. — El gusto ha sido mío, no he reído tanto en mucho tiempo, Eriol-sama.

Eriol se inclina en respeto y al mismo tiempo toma su mano para besarla en la palma con gentileza. Kurogane quiere arrancarle las tripas por su osadía de tocarla en su presencia. Nadie debe tocarla bajo sus ojos como su ninja guardián, ni siquiera un niñato de la nobleza.

—Por favor vuelva a visitarnos… y está vez con _esa persona_, después de todo, usted conoció al mío.

—Con lo bien que hablaré de usted princesa, lo más seguro es que ella venga corriendo… si es que no se pierde en el camino.

Con otra despedida, Eriol desaparece por el mismo camino en que se marchó Amaterasu.

Tomoyo entonces los guía al comedor con Mokona devuelta en sus brazos. Conversa con Syaoran de los viajes y de cómo se encuentra Sakura en Clow. Mientras los hombres mayores estaban concentrados en otras cosas. Kurogane en preguntarse cuántos más idiotas habrán pisado su casa en su ausencia y acosar a Tomoyo y Fye sólo lo observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que delata lo divertido de ver al ninja en ese estado.

Ya sabe cómo empezar a molestar.

—Tomoyo-hime… — Empieza a hablar una vez todos están sentados y comiendo. — Amaterasu es muy amable de haber dejado que un noble extranjero se quedara en su casa sin rechistar.

—Amaterasu no es amable porque sí, algo tenía en mente. — Se queja el ninja, comiendo un pedazo de carne sin tomarse la molestia de usar los cubiertos.

—Pues sí. — La sonrisa de Tomoyo era tan suave como un ángel pero tiene oculto un fin travieso y pícaro. — Trajo a Eriol-sama con la esperanza que nos enamoráramos para casarnos a futuro.

Syaoran se ruboriza a rojo vivo.

Fye sonríe y suelta un _hyuuu_ por su incapacidad de silbar.

Las mejillas de Mokona se ruborizan de pena mientras repite _Amaterasu_ _casamentera_.

Kurogane se enfurece tanto que el hueso que sostenía se rompe en dos.

_¡Maldita Amaterasu!_ Kurogane se enoja con la hermana mayor por sus trucos sucios. Se supone que había dejado de enviar pretendientes cuando el último casi se muere luego de que "accidentalmente" moviese el filo de su espada cerca del cuello por haber mirado a Tomoyo de una forma para nada permitida. Pero se aprovechó de su ausencia no definitiva para volver a las andadas.

—Kuro-wanwan no es feliz. — Fye apoya los codos en la mesa para que sus manos sostengan su cara. Su sonrisa feliz pero maliciosa aparece. — ¿Celoso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Alega pero su cara dice otra historia.

Tomoyo se mantiene tranquila y sonriendo. Come una porción antes de volver a la conversación. — Pero Eriol-sama y yo frustramos sus planes de casamentera una vez le explicamos que nos rechazamos mutuamente.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? — Pregunta Syaoran confundido e ingenuo. Aun le falta un largo recorrido de aquel mundo extraño llamado _amor _a pesar de tener a Sakura.

—Oh sí, nos rechazamos por el mismo motivo: — Con total discreción que nadie notó, a excepción de Fye, observa a Kurogane antes de seguir. — Ya tenemos a alguien importante en nuestros corazones. — Sonríe.

Ahora Fye entendió con lo de "esa persona" que mencionó Tomoyo, es la persona que Eriol ama. Y cuando ella dijo que él ya conoció al suyo, se refería a Kurogane.

Por supuesto, Kurogane no tiene idea y eso es más divertido aun. Después de todo, esa cara molesta y llena de dudas es difícil de no carcajearse.

—¡Y eso es lo que más me molesta! — Amaterasu regresa y no está para nada feliz, incluso ignora los intentos de Souma para calmarla. — ¡En un año o dos tendrás la edad de casarte y ya has rechazado medio Japón!

—Bueno, hermana… aun queda la otra mitad. — Sonríe inocente.

Eso no le gustó para nada a la mujer mayor ya que la miraba con intensiones asesinas mientras la menor sólo comentaba lo deliciosa que está la comida. Entonces la Reina dirige su vista a Kurogane y lo apunta con el dedo de forma acusadora. Aparte de confundido, el ninja también se molesta por su ataque.

—¡Esto es tu culpa Kurogane!

—¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo en esto?! — Los dos empiezan con su pelea de miradas. — ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que Tomoyo sea demasiado inteligente para esos pelmazos!

—¡Pasaste tanto tiempo pegado a ella que todos los pretendientes están asustados de ti! — Apoya la mano en su cara. — Tome tu ausencia como una nueva oportunidad pero ahora es Tomoyo quien me da migraña.

—Pero Hermana… Eriol-sama ya está enamorado de alguien. No puedo arrastrarlo al altar. — Sigue comiendo.

—¿Qué hay del rubio que llego antes que él?

—Era menor que yo.

—Y el que…

—Miraba cualquier cosa de mí pero no mis ojos. — Vuelve a sonreír. — Ya veremos el otro año, ¿Vale? — Queriendo dar fin a la conversación.

Amaterasu sigue refunfuñando por la osadía de Tomoyo y viendo a Kurogane bastante segura de que todo es culpa de él.

—Esta es una noche agradable… — Canturrea Fye para luego tomar de su copa de vino. —, ¿No Syaoran-kun?

—U-uh… — El pobre chico no sabe dónde esconderse con tanto… _combate_ en la mesa entre Amaterasu, Kurogane y Tomoyo.

* * *

Ya con el último accesorio de pelo retirado, las criadas proceden a desvestir a Tomoyo para que se ponga las ropas de dormir. Da las gracias apenas terminan y le pide hasta a los guardias que se retiren a pesar de sus protestas.

Ha sido muy divertido molestar a Kurogane y picarle la curiosidad. ¿Se estará rebanando los sesos, preguntándose quién será el misterioso hombre que le gusta? Es tan ingenuo que nunca sospechara que es él ni aunque le hagas un letrero gigante.

¿Estará despierto? No sabe por cuánto tiempo ellos seguirán en Nihon hasta que vuelvan a partir en búsqueda de los clones de Syaoran y Sakura y le gustaría mucho estar con él un rato a solas como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Y si se paso un poco en la cena y no quiere verla? Se encoge de hombros, Kurogane no se enojaría con ella a tal extremo.

Decidida e ignorando que solo anda en ropas de dormir, nada apropiado para una princesa que va a visitar a un ninja, abre las puertas dando gracias de haber retirado a todos los guardias que de seguro protestarían de su viaje.

Pero no se esperaba encontrar a Kurogane al otro lado.

—¿Qué rayos haces sin guardias cuidándote?

Tomoyo no le responde. Pestañea varias veces para asegurarse que no es producto de su imaginación. Esta es la tercera vez, en todos sus años juntos, que el hombre iba a su cuarto.

Y la primera sin un guardia vigilando.

—Quería pensar un rato a solas y no es posible sabiendo que hay personas al otro lado.

—¿Y pensabas en escaparte de nuevo a otra aventurilla en que te perderás?

La princesa se esfuerza por no sonreír ante el recuerdo de la infancia. El cómo se escapaba molesta de su hermana o de la presión de la nobleza para terminar perdida por ahí y con alguna herida. Pero _siempre_ Kurogane la encontraba y la devolvía a casa.

—La verdad es que pensaba ir a verte… además, no importa dónde vaya, tú siempre me encontraras.

—Dalo por hecho. — Dice viendo a otro lado. De seguro por la vergüenza de decir algo fuera de su papel de "chico rudo".

Tomoyo le deja entrar y cierra la puerta.

No es la forma en cómo se esperaba la "reunión privada".

—Kurogane… ¿Te estás divirtiendo en tu nueva aventura? Me refiero… a seguir conociendo mundos.

—Hmm… la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces es tedioso. Pero si yo no estoy, esos dos y la bola de arroz no van a durar ni cinco minutos. — Se cruza de brazos. — Además, prometí que buscaría al otro Syaoran y Sakura para darles su castigo por ser imprudentes.

Tomoyo sonríe por experiencia. Para la molestia de su hermana y Souma, Kurogane le ha dado unas reprimendas que sabe que esos clones se van a arrepentir. Se sienta a su lado y observa la ventana sabiendo que él le prestaría igualmente atención.

—Cuando te envié por primera vez fuera… quería que aprendieras el significado de la fuerza y no sucumbieras a la oscuridad. Creía en ti y en que lo entenderías pero… no pude evitar llorar toda una noche por tu ausencia y después me esforcé en seguir adelante. — Cierra los ojos y se enfrenta a la mirada (sorprendida) de Kurogane. — Estoy orgullosa de ti. De lo que has logrado.

Incómodo, el ninja no sabe qué decir, por lo que se le ocurre murmurar lo más básico y apropiado en tal situación. — Gracias.

—Pero aun así Kurogane… has decidido seguir viajando, más de lo que yo creía, y todos los días tengo miedo que algo te pase.

—No voy a morir, te jure lealtad y protección. Y te prometí que regresaría a casa. — La imagen de Eriol besando la mano de Tomoyo regresa a su mente y se cabrea. — Bueno, si algo me pasa, aún tienes a ese Eriol o el hombre misterioso que te gusta.

Fue palabras estúpidas y se arrepintió al instante que las dijo, pero Tomoyo no se vio afectada. Es más, se rió.

—Definitivamente Syaoran-san y tú fueron los únicos que no entendieron a quien me refería. Aquel hombre estuvo frente a tus ojos todo el tiempo.

Kurogane lo piensa bastante y el único sujeto que se le viene a la mente le produce la necesidad de matarlo el triple.

—¿Fye? — Ya se está preparando en salir a buscarlo. ¿En qué momento paso?

Tomoyo se vuelve a reír, está vez más fuerte y se tiene que agarrar el estómago porque le duele mucho.

—Oh Kurogane… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sabio y al mismo tiempo tan tonto? — Lo toca del hombro más porque estaba en el lado de su brazo metálico y ella prefiere tocar su piel. El ninja luce molesto por ser llamado tonto. — Al único hombre que le he entregado mi corazón abiertamente es el que estuvo conmigo desde que era pequeña.

No despega la vista de él a pesar del repentino clásico miedo de ser rechazada. Después de todo, luego de esta declaración, la relación entre ellos puede mejorar como empeorar y ya es duro que ande por ahí y no esté cerca para curarlo. Él la está mirando con tanta sorpresa e incredibilidad que le gustaría escapar si no fuera porque están en su propio dormitorio.

—Yo… ¿Fui demasiado impertinente?

Kurogane le responde con acción. El brazo metálico le agarra la mano que descansaba en su hombro y con la otra la toma de las mejilla para atraerla a él y robarle un beso intenso que dejo a ambos sin aliento en segundos por desahogar el deseo acumulado que han escondido por tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos sabe cuándo empezó.

—¿Kurogane…?

—Yo también te lo entregue… a la persona que salvó mi vida y alma más veces de las que puedo recordar.

Tomoyo sonríe suave y feliz. Con su mano libre también le toca la mejilla para acariciársela y sentir su calor. Acerca sus labios al oído para susurrarle un secreto:

—Te amo _You-ou_. — Declara usando su nombre real y en un susurro tan bajo para que sólo él lo oiga.

Iba a besarla de nuevo pero la puerta se abre en un golpe duro y Amaterasu se deja ver bastante molesta. Sus ojos clavados en ellos son igual que dagas filosas.

—Kurogane… — Los dos recientes amantes ven con bastante claridad la oscuridad que la rodea.

—Oh, neesama, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? — Pero Tomoyo no pierde la compostura. Le sonreía a su hermana bastante despreocupada a pesar de estar sola hace unos segundos con un hombre en su dormitorio sin terceros vigilando.

Kurogane si siente miedo de la furia de una celosa y protectora hermana mayor, después de todo, él también es celoso y protector con Tomoyo. Pero no lo piensa demostrar y se mantiene clavado bien cerca de su princesa.

—Estamos un poco ocupados. Vamos a decidir ahora nuestros planes para el futuro. —La mira de forma retadora. — Largo.

—Vamos a planear si casarnos ahora o en su próxima llegada. — Sigue Tomoyo. No paraba de sonreír. — Así no tienes que preocuparte de mi soltería nunca más.

Una vena gigante crece en la frente de la Emperatriz.

—¡KUROGANE! — Se escucha en todo el palacio.

**FIN.**


End file.
